He's a Rebel
by Madison Barton-Maximoff
Summary: Pietro has problems with following orders. (Pietro/Madison - Part of the "Madison Barton" series)


He's a Rebel

**A/N - I wrote this for a challenge on Tumblr. This takes place between Age of Ultron and Civil War.**

* * *

Historically, Pietro had problems with authority.

It had started out in school doing typical things like not listening to the teachers, etc.

Whatever they told him to do, he did the exact opposite. So needless to say, joining the Avengers wasn't the easiest task. He tried to get along with them for Madison's sake.

The only one he really had a problem with was Steve. Maybe it had something to with the fact that he had to take orders from his girlfriend/soulmate's ex-boyfriend or maybe it was because Steve was far too righteous for Pietro's liking.

"He needs to loosen up", Pietro told Madison.

"You just don't know him that well. The only time you've spent together is on missions. Steve's just very focused while on missions. Outside the field, he's just a normal guy".

"Doesn't explain why he has to be the leader all the time".

Madison sighed. "Pietro, we've been over this. Steve leads the missions because he's been doing this the longest. He's been in an actual war".

Pietro rolled his eyes and continued to sulk.

"Okay, fine. Would you take orders from anyone else?" she asked him.

Pietro thought about it. He damn sure wouldn't take orders from Vision (because he hated him) and Stark was too annoying. Banner hardly ever went on missions as it was and Pietro barely listened to Clint anyway. He loved getting a rise out of his girlfriend's father. "Natasha", Pietro finally answered.

Madison cocked an eyebrow at him. "Are you sure about that? Is that your final answer?"

"Your mother is scary, _Kolibri_. I wouldn't want to cross her".

Madison smiled and leaned down to kiss him. "Good answer".

* * *

The minute they were off the jet, Steve and Pietro were at each other's throats.

Another mission had gone wrong and resulted in Natasha being injured. All because Pietro hadn't followed the plan.

Madison, not wanting to deal with the high levels of testosterone, went with Natasha to the infirmary.

"You need to learn to listen to orders", Steve told him.

Pietro stepped closer to him, his nose nearly touching Steve's. "**_And you need to remove that stick from your ass_**".

Steve knew Pietro was trying to get a rise out of him, but he wasn't taking the bait this time. "What happens when you go off by yourself and you get hurt? Remember Sokovia?"

Pietro could still feel the bullets entering his body and the pain that came with it. It had broken his heart to see Madison, his _Kolibri_, leaning over him and trying to heal him with her powers.

"What if Madison gets hurts because you can't follow orders?" Steve asked him, trying a different tactic.

Pietro didn't have answer for that.

"Look, I know you don't like me, but chances are we're going to be dealing with each other for years to come. Madison and I may not be together anymore, but I still care a great deal for her", Steve told him, "I know you'd never let anything happen to her. We didn't get off on the right foot, but I'm willing to put that behind me if you can too".

Steve held a hand out. Pietro shook it and Steve smiled, patting Pietro on the shoulder.

"You know, I was a lot like you when I was younger", Steve told him as they walked to the infirmary.

"Really? Yeah right", Pietro scoffed.

"I was! I broke rules all the time" Steve insisted, "Maybe not quite in the same way as you though. I stood up against things I thought were wrong".

"Rebel with a cause?"

Steve laughed. "I guess you could put it that way".

When they arrived at the infirmary, Madison walked up to them.

Pietro wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her to him.

"Well you two haven't killed each other, which is good", she said, "What were you talking about?"

Pietro smirked. "James Dean".

"James Dean? Correct me if I'm wrong Roadrunner, but he was way before your time".

"James Dean is a classic, _Kolibri_".

She smiled and pecked him on the lips. "Does that make you my rebel without a cause?"

He didn't answer the question and simply pressed his lips to hers. It didn't matter if Pietro had a cause or not, he'd always be a rebel.


End file.
